Shake it out
by Little Lady Black
Summary: É difícil dançar com um demônio nas costas... Então, sacuda-o!
1. Sirius

Sirius

Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno, na mitologia era um dos cães caçadores de Órion. Eu fui o primogênito de meu pai. A seu modo de ver eu era a garantia da perpetuação de nosso nome, seria seu orgulho, quase como um troféu a ser exibido. Às vezes as expectativas tem o peso de âncoras acorrentadas a seus pés. Eu era um Black, e como de todos os outros; certas coisas eram esperadas de mim. Coisas grandes e dignas de admiração. A um Black é imprescindível que se destaque, que seja o centro das atenções aonde quer que se vá, que em uma conversa importante jamais deixem de citar seu nome. De certo modo correspondi a essas expectativas, todos comentavam sobre o primogênito de Wallburga e Orion Black, aquele que havia sido selecionado para Gryffindor e não Slytherin como todos seus ancestrais. Mas eles se esquecem de que antes de ser uma estrela branco-azulada, Sirius apresentava-se como uma estrela vermelha. A mim jamais coube a frieza imposta e fingida pela nobreza bruxa. Sirius era uma estrela quente. Eu gostava do intenso, daquilo que me fizesse sentir vivo e com razão de existir. Era vermelho, era fogo. Gryffindor. Esse foi o primeiro demônio do qual me livrei, a imposição verde e prata. Mas ainda havia esperanças, de todos os males ainda não fora o maior. O sobrenome ainda estava imaculado e havia Regulus; ele, com certeza, não decepcionaria nossos pais. Quanto a mim, andava com nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue, os cabelos cresciam a um comprimento bem maior do que o considerado tolerável. O palavreado extenso costumava deixar minha mãe de cabelos arrepiados e meu pai furioso. Tio Alphard achava graça. Mas nem isso parecia suficiente. Os anos se passavam e aquela casa se tornava cada vez mais opressora. Na verdade tudo não passava de um circo, o espetáculo era belíssimo e digno de observação, mas se aprofundar nos mistérios encerrados naquelas paredes era se deparar com o reverso de tanta beleza. Ressentimentos acumulados, mentiras empilhadas precariamente formando a base de tudo, adornados por belíssimos blocos de um orgulho infundado. Cada um construía ao redor de si muros de mentiras e falsidades cada vez mais densos, eram máscaras de frieza e autocontrole que fariam o maior dos artistas corroer-se em inveja. Em uma noite tudo começou a desmoronar, foram gritos, choro, havia chamas também. Andromeda fora a primeira a escolher seu destino, apesar de todo choro e tristeza que havia em seu olhar pude notar que caminhava com extrema leveza, era como se o peso do mundo tivesse saído de seus ombros. Naquele instante tive certeza de que algo maior me aguardava. Era a velha escolha se apresentando novamente, ser condenado a uma vida de aparências ou amaldiçoado por escolher seu próprio destino. A maldição me parecia uma benção. Não demorou muito até que eu também me fosse, minha única preocupação era Regulus. Tão novo, influenciável e determinado a se destacar, a ser melhor do que eu. Temia pelo que pudesse lhe acontecer, mas não podia permanecer ali. Caso contrário meu coração se tornaria tão vazio quanto o de todos eles, eu não queria ser um corpo celeste apagado e sem calor. Eu ainda era a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. Foi como se a cena de tempos atrás se repetisse, mas ao invés de ver uma Druella chorosa, era Walburga quem ateava fogo a minha fotografia, enquanto gritava a plenos pulmões que jamais voltaria a penar em mim, que para ela eu estava morto. Morto. Ela gostaria de pensar que Sirius Orion Black havia sido carbonizado juntamente com suas roupas e fotografias, mas a verdade é que eu um Black jamais deixa de ser um Black, por mais que eu também gostasse de pensar o contrário. Há em cada um de nós aquele "quê" de arrogância do qual jamais poderá se livrar, há uma sombra que paira no olhar, mesmo daqueles que parecem carregar galáxias em seus orbes como eu. Naquela fogueira apenas meus demônios foram exorcizados. Agora eu era livre, para viver conforme quis e acreditava ser certo. Finalmente estava dançando ao ritmo de minha própria canção. Sem deixar de ser Sirius, Orion e muito menos Black.


	2. Regulus

Regulus

Quando se é um Black você já nasce condenado. Condenado a ser perfeito, acorrentando a tradições e escolhas que não estão em suas mãos. Todos esperam a perfeição em cada gesto, palavra ou atitude que tome. É como se mil demônios estivessem sobre suas costas, cada qual lhe ditando alguma ordem, querendo um pedaço de você. Faça isso, não faça aquilo, sorria, acene, destaque-se, seja o melhor. As vozes em sua cabeça são tantas que às vezes o medo de perder a sanidade dança ao seu redor. Ah, dançar, é impossível com tanto peso sobre seus ombros. O peso do nome, da honra e do orgulho. Há duas opções, acatar ao que eles querem ou seguir em frente e cortar os fios que lhe prendem como uma marionete. Você está condenado se o fizer, mas amaldiçoado caso não o faça. Preferi a condenação. Fiz, fiquei, fui o orgulho deles por muito tempo. A imagem carbonizada de Sirius era como um lembrete diário do que não fazer. Por muito tempo fui tolo e cego, não fui capaz de me livrar das correntes que me prendiam a um passado que nem se quer me pertencia, esse era o passado do sobrenome, não havia porque ser meu. Sirius teve esse discernimento, eu não. Por muito tempo deixei minhas próprias questões afogadas. Meus desejos, sonhos e anseios, cada um deles trancafiado em um baú de esquecimento. Por muito tempo fui apenas uma sombra de mim mesmo, cumprindo ordens que nem sempre me agradavam, mas dando orgulho a minha família. Ah, família, talvez aquela casa não fosse realmente um lar. Dias, meses, talvez alguns anos tenham se passado — o tempo não é algo linear ou coerente quando se perde a essência de si mesmo — até que finalmente me cansei da vida sem sentido que vinha levando. Meu coração parecia seco e sem graça, como aqueles pergaminhos em que Andromeda tanto gostava de escrever. Ah, ela também se livrou de seus demônios, empurrou a todos e cada um deles para fora de sua vida. Ela e Sirius, uma galáxia e a estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno, eles decidiram o que fazer de suas vidas, não foram meras marionetes nas mãos dos outros. Então decidi que não queria que no fim de tudo eu fosse lembrado como o bom garoto, aquele que deu orgulho para sua família, mas jamais soube quem era de verdade. Eu era Regulus,_ alpha leonis_, uma estrela de grande porte. O pequeno rei. Rei de mim mesmo e de minha vida, o desfecho deveria caber a mim e não a eles. E foi nas águas daquele lago verde, recheado de mortos vivos em que sacudi meus próprios demônios. No final de minha estrada havia um drinque com bebidas da escuridão. Enquanto o liquido causticante descia por minha garganta, forçando-me a reviver meus piores momentos e todos os remorsos acumulados como velhos amigos, todos reunidos e saindo para brincar. Mas foi ali que encontrei minha liberdade. Naquela noite enterrei toda a história e comecei uma nova, de forma mais do que simples. Apenas um bilhete, três letras como assinatura. No final das contas eu seria lembrado como um enigma, alguém que fizera algo realmente importante e por decisão própria. Talvez Sirius sentisse orgulho, talvez tenhamos nos tornados mais parecidos do que jamais fomos capazes de supor. Talvez Andromeda também se orgulhasse. Narcissa certamente iria chorar depois de tudo e Bellatrix ficaria irada. Talvez cada um deles agisse de maneira diferente da que imagino, mas isso não importa muito. Libertei-me, lancei meus demônios fora, afogando-os naquele lago escuro e pude finalmente dançar no firmamento com as outras estrelas.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois é, me esqueci de colocar disclaimer no inicio, mas todo mundo sabe que HP não me pertence. D:  
Fim de mais uma fic escrita há um certo tempinho, só agora deu tempo/coragem de postar.  
Críticas, comentários e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.  
Espero que gostem. *-*

**Bjokas, LLB. ;***


End file.
